Evil Within
by TwistedCheshy
Summary: Draco and Harry have to help eachother out, both met girls, and have fallen in love with them. But for some reason the two boys keep screwing up, what will they do? rated R for sick humor and *Other things* ahem!..... ~Mindi~
1. In The Begining!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from Harry Potter, Although I should write the author of the books and ask her to leave me in her will! -.- he he, okay so I Own, Silence and Kai, they are 100% mine. Including their full names which happen to be Silence Akio Sharazad, and Kai Lynn Rai. So anyways, enjoy. And don't forget to Review  
  
Dedications: To Kai (Huggy Bear) Gibb and Trevor MA. (Thanks Mr. T.Grumpy for everything your one of the worlds greatest).  
  
Chapter One, Malfoy Estate.  
  
Draco looked out the front door to his manor, the snow gently wafted to the ground, swirling in small cyclones on the pavement where the cars drove slowly over it. The moon, despite the snow, shone with renewed power Lighting up the streets as if it were day. It had been 3 years since Harry Potter had found the Chamber of Secrets. Lately Draco had begun to hang out with Harry, and yes, he had even begun to call "Potter" by his first name. He knew it was wrong. At least it was wrong for the Malfoy family. A family born of the highest blood, a family following the Dark lord. But Draco had not accepted the dark lord. And though his father had been disappointed he had understood, he had even accepted that Draco had found a new circle of friends in the Griffendor's. And it was not surprising to the rest of the Malfoy family when Draco requested to be resorted. As such he made a choice and in turn became a Griffendor. With his new friends, Harry, Hermione, and Ron he felt comfortable and accepted. It took a while for the rest of the Griffendor's to accept him, but Draco proved time after time that he was fully capable of changing his Scales, so to speak. School was to begin in 2 days, He sighed, waiting was the worst. With a new school year, and a new House it was sure to be an interesting one. Unforgettable, yes, Unforgettable.  
  
Harry walked threw the snow, his glasses fogging up with every breath he took. His heart heavy and his shoes weighing him down. But he trudged on blindly threw the swirling snow, he could see lights ahead of him, "Malfoy Estate" he read aloud, looking at the sign above the large steel gate that stood directly in front of him. "Finally" he breathed out, he was about to punch the call button when he heard a voice, distorted by the snow, but still clear enough to make out. "Who's there?" it came, floating threw the snow. "Draco?" Harry called out trying to bring his voice loud enough for the other person to hear. "Draco is that you?" he called again. Draco heard the voice threw the snow and the noise coming from inside the house. "Harry?!" he called, Flabbergasted. Harry lived far away, how had he made it here?. Draco ran down the steps and across to the steel gates. It was Ironic, a person who so longed to be free was being shut in by steel and names. When Draco reached the gates all he could do was stare, Harry stood there, clad in only a Tee-shirt and some Shorts Draco shook his head in dissolution. "Harry, are you bloody crazy?!" he yelled over the growing noise, "Its 5 below out here!". Draco opened the gates and ushered Harry in, he removed his coat and dropped it on Harry's shoulders "March" he said, his voice growing irritated, what kind of Person walks in this weather with only a tee shirt and shorts on. A bloody dim, that's who. Harry was sitting on a couch in a overly large room, but despite its size it felt comfortable and uncluttered. He sat back on the couch and lavished in the warm clothes that Draco had lent him, across from him sat none other than the Master of Malfoy's himself. Harry began to feel uncomfortable, until Draco's mom walked into the room, holding Hot chocolate and Cookies. She was followed by Two girls Draco and Harry's age. Draco stood up and took the tray of goodies from his mother, setting them down on the table. He then stood up and walked over to the girl's "Silence, Kai, this is Harry, Harry Potter, Harry this is Kai" Draco said, pointing to the smaller girl, she had black hair and steel gray/blue eyes, "Kai is my cousin" Draco stated, Harry did see the resemblance between the two. "And this" Draco continued "Is Silence, she is Kai's Friend, they both came from Arabia to attend school with us." Draco looked at the ground, "I will explain more later" he said, Draco then sat down and pulled Silence down beside him, Harry moved over and Kai dropped down into the space he created "Thanks" she said, Smiling at him, Harry nodded, and looked at Draco who was chatting with Silence, Silence was slightly taller than Kai, she had fire engine red hair, and Lavender eyes. Harry smiled when he realized what his new friend was doing, then he turned back to Kai. "So your going to be attending school with us?" he asked. Kai nodded, "we were sorted earlier this week," she said, Harry looked at her in confusion, "OH!" she said "I forgot you speak English" Harry laughed and nodded, noting that her accent was sorta hard to decipher, she continued "we were sorted earlier this week, Dumbledore didn't want to cause a ruckus, by allowing two 5th years into the school along with the 1st years. Besides we were sorted when we went to Hogwarts 2nd chapter, in Arabia. We already knew what house we would be in." Silence turned, "and in case your wondering what House that is, we are in Griffendor, But at the beginning of our first year we were Slytherin's" Silence then turned back to Draco. Harry was surprised to hear that Draco wasn't the first Malfoy to be re-sorted. Later that night Draco and Harry were getting ready for bed, when the owl arrived with their letters. They packed their stuff, (Harry's stuff had been Magically transported to the Malfoy house by Draco's Dad). Then said good night and went to bed.  
  
Who are these Mysterious girls, and what have they come for? Keep reading to Find out!  
  
Im sorry this chapter is so short, but I will write more soon. Actually as soon as I post this baby the Second chapter is Magically Going to write itself. MWAHAHAHA!!! ^o^ well, I should go get started on that. Have a nice time, and REVIEW REVIEW !!!! Oh and any ideas what I should do? 


	2. I'll Be!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't Own, Ron, I don't own Hermione, and FOR GODS SAKE I DON'T OWN DRACO DAMNIT!!!! *Angst Angst* although, it would be so, so nice. Anyways, I own, Silence, And Kai, and whoever else doesn't fit into the books.  
  
Dedications: To Kai (Huggy Bear) Gibb, and Trevor McAleese (You're My Hero!) And also to my new and improved Peanut Butter Snowball Sex toy! May you make me Rich!.  
  
Thank you all for the....... No No No wait.... I got no reviews.... PLEASE READ MY STORY!!!! IT'S A GOODER!  
  
Draco threw his bags onto his new bed, Harry and himself were sharing a room, due to the fact that all the houses were over-full. Dumbledore had to put them into a separate part of the castle. He looked up, and saw Silence and Kai stop in front of the door across from Harry and himself. His mouth fell to the floor, Silence would be staying this close to him.  
She was beautiful, her dark fire red hair floating casually over her back, and her lavender eyes full of mischief. Her Body swaying to the beat of an unheard song. Draco was interrupted from his thoughts by a silvery voice coming from the room, he snuck out of the door and tiptoed over. Inside he heard singing, Suddenly the door was flung open, "well don't just stand there, Drake, come in". Said His cousin Kai as she stood there laughing at him. He looked around, the girls had wasted no time in making it home, on one side of the room the walls were a dark Cerulean blue and there were posters of Muggle Bands everywhere, and the other side was black and there were pictures of People and Scenery everywhere, he determined the pictures to be of Arabia there were also a few muggle band posters on that side too. There were two beds, seemingly old and imported from Arabia that seemed to float in the air, he figured it was a spell. He looked to his left, where the walls were Black and saw Silence, she was unpacking her things and singing softly in an almost, mesmerizing tone,  
  
The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful Stop me and steal my breath Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky Never revealing their depth Tell me that we belong together Dress it up with the trappings of love I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
  
Chorus: I'll Be your cryin' shoulder I'll Be love suicide I'll Be better when I'm older I'll Be the greatest fan of your life  
  
Rain falls angry on the tin roof As we lie awake in my bed You're My Survival, You're My Living Proof My love is alive and not dead Tell me that we belong together Dress it up with the trappings of love I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above Chorus: I'll Be your cryin' shoulder I'll Be love suicide I'll Be better when I'm older I'll Be the greatest fan of your life I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said Chorus I'll Be your cryin' shoulder I'll Be love suicide I'll Be better when I'm older I'll Be the greatest fan of your life  
(Compliments of: Edwin McCain. Song: I'll Be)  
  
Draco stared silence for a few seconds then smiled. "Hey" he said, Silence turned around, she blushed. "Uh hi" she said, giving him a small embarrassed smile. Kai made a choking sound and shook her head "Just ask her out already Draco Baby" she said, laughing when he Blushed Draco turned to her, "You should let us get unpacked, Mr. D" Draco nodded, flashing Silence a small smile he left the room  
  
Silence Looked at Kai, Just as Draco left the room, "I Can't Believe You Said THAT!" she yelled, Kai laughed. "I know, good one eh?" Silence Walked over to Kai and Slapped her shoulder, "DON'T DO THAT!" she screamed, then went back to unpacking her clothes. Every so often she would glance at the door and catch Draco staring at her. She blushed just thinking about him.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
Silence stepped off the plane, unsmiling and extremely upset that Fretsmash (the headmaster at Hogwarts 2nd chapter) had made them leave the country until the war was over, make one little joke about killing off the Americans, and your dubbed a troublemaker and sent to... Ugh, England. She looked up and saw a sign with her name on it, and of course her friend Kai's, she knew she would be staying at the Malfoy Estate, and that Kai was in Direct bloodline with the Malfoy's. Silence figured this was going to suck, until she saw the person holding the sign. He was slightly taller then herself, and he had Platinum blonde hair, and Steel Blue/Grey eyes. He was dressed in Black Wide leg pants and a White Muscle shirt. Silence stopped breathing. He was gorgeous, like a fallen angel. Silence figured he was bad news, because she usually fell for the bad guys. But, in Lue of the situation, she figured her stay at the estate, and at Hogwarts 1st chapter, wasn't going to be that bad at all.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Kai sat in Silence and herself's room, she was unpacking her bags, when a knock came at the door. Kai stood up and walked to the door, "who's there?" she called, a familiar voice came ringing threw the thick oak doors, "it's Harry" Kai smiled to herself and opened the door, "come in!" she said. She ushered him in, she began to close the door, but stopped when she saw Silence and Draco headed towards her. 'Damn' she thought  
They all sat in the room, talking about the new dress code, basically it was a first for the school, voted in by all the fashionable people, stating that you could wear what you wished to. Silence was Ecstatic about this and began to try on all of her outfits putting them into correct order. Harry and Kai went to Draco and Harry's room to figure out what he was going to wear on the first day, which in turn left Silence to her own devices.  
  
Draco sat on Silence's bed waiting for her to finish changing under the invisibility cloak that hung from one wall to the other, sort of as a blockier. He stared at the spot he knew she was in. She bounced out from behind the curtain and cocked her head to the side. "Does it look nice Mr. D?" she asked. Draco's mouth fell to the ground in shock. Silence had on Chinese print pants and a Chinese garbed shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a bun held in place by two chopsticks. Her face was pale, with a hint of color, and her eyes were outlined in black. Her lips were a pale purple color. She swung around in a circle and showed off her new wardrobe, Kai wore things like this a lot. But the difference between Kai and Silence is that he was able to actually check Silence out. Draco nodded, "you look amazing!" he stated smiling. Silence Blushed "thank you" she said. Draco leaned down to kiss her when the door Swung open and a familiar voice rang out "OH DRACO DARLING!" Draco looked at the door "Oh No" he said, looking towards the door. Silence looked up at him, "Draco Darling?" she said questioningly.  
  
~MINDI HERE!~ The rest shall be revealed to you if you REVIEW!!! PLEASE GOD REVIEW!!!! Knock, Knock, someone is at the door and to find out who it is you 


	3. Don't Speak!

Disclaimer: Well its that time again folks, what time? You may ask, well its time to tell you what I do and don't own. I don't own any characters you seem familiar with, Examples being Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Draco. But I do own Kai and Silence. And that was another episode of waiting time with Mindi!  
  
Dedications: to Kaylie (Huggy bear) Gibb (A.K.A. Kai) and Trevor McAleese.  
  
Draco watched the door to Silence's room close slowly in front of him. He heard quiet sobbing and knew that she was leaning against the door crying. He put his hand on the door and whispered "please let me explain". Threw the door the sound of crying stopped and it slowly opened once more. Silence stood tall, you could not have known that only moments ago angry sobs had violently wracked her body. Would not have known that is, until you looked at her face. The once pale slate was now colored in dusted rose, her lavender eyes now puffed and red. Draco's heart almost stopped when he saw her, and his stomach tied in a gruesome knot when a solemn tear glided slowly down her stained cheeks, "I will give you time to explain" she said in a voice that seemed different a voice not of her own. Laced with, disappointment, and despair. Draco nodded and entered back into the room when Silence stood aside. She pointed to a chair then slid down to the ground, resting her back against her bed. Draco tried to look her strait in the eye, so she would know he wasn't lying. "Silence" he said trying to keep his voice from cracking, tho he knew his attempts were in vein, for tears were already seeping slowly from his eyes, he was afraid that he had lost her.  
He knew that he was beginning to feel things for the girl that he had not, with any of his past girlfriends. And even though they had not been "Together" for long, he knew that with time, he could... no would love this girl, and her traits. The way she acted shy when he was around, the way her lips pressed relentlessly against themselfs when she was trying not to smile. The dimple on her cheek, and the way she laughed. Hell, now that he thought about it he was already clear on the path and almost at the finish line. "Silence" he said again, breaking out of his line of thought. "Pansy just didn't understand, she knows we broke up last year she just didn't want it to end. So she figured if she pretended that everything was, as it had been. That I would come back" he stopped. Reaching for his own cheek he wiped some stray tears off his cheek "I told her I didn't love her in that way, that the only love I felt for her was that of a brother for his sister." He stopped once more, and looked into her eyes. She was staring at him, but he knew she didn't see him, she was really looking right threw him. Yet she seemed to be processing all his words, so he searched his mind to figure out what else he could say. But before he could open his mouth to talk the camber's door flew open, and Kai ran in, strait to where Silence was sitting on the ground. As soon as Kai got there, Silence snapped back to reality. And, to Draco's dismay she began to cry once more. Kai turned towards Draco, her face flushed with rage, and her eyes little angry slits pure red. "What in merlins Fucking name did you do, you Bloody twit!!" she raged. Her teeth clenched in anger. Draco stood up and walked over to Silence, sinking to his nee's he murmured something to Silence that made her look up at him, then down again to his hands. Silence wrapped her arms around Draco and sighed, a happy and sad sigh. Draco wrapped his arms around Silence's back and Kai saw what it was that Silence was so happy over. It was a TaharaBlumea rose, completely insidious to Arabia. Kai smiled at Draco and silently left. Silence snuggled into Draco, and said "I just want you to promise one thing." "Anything" he replied "if you get the urge to cheat on me, or if you don't want to be with me anymore, just tell me. Don't go sleep with someone else, that's just not cool. I won't be mad if you tell me first. That way no one gets hurt." Draco nodded, and smiled at her. "You have my word", he said, hugging her closer. Silence looked up at him, slowly leaning towards him, she placed her lips on his in a quick kiss. Draco looked stunned for a second, then leaned forward and firmly placed his lips back on hers, Silence laughed slightly at his rush, then moaned as he picked her up and placed her on the bed. As they kissed and cuddled Silence's Cd player blared in the background, a song that was appropriate for what had just conspired.  
  
DON'T SPEAK!  
  
You and meWe used to be togetherEvery day together alwaysI really feelI'm losing my best friendI can't believeThis could be the endIt looks as though you're letting goAnd if it's real,Well I don't want to knowDon't speakI know just what you're sayingSo please stop explainingDon't tell me 'cause it hurtsDon't speakI know what you're thinkingI don't need your reasonsDon't tell me 'cause it hurtsOur memoriesThey can be invitingBut some are altogetherMighty frighteningAs we die, both you and IWith my head in my handsI sit and cryCHORUSIt's all endingI gotta stop pretending who we are...You and meI can see us dying ... are we? ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Silence, and Kai headed for the great hall. Once they entered, a gasp rose up threw all of the houses. All the guys were staring at Silence, Kai and Hermione, and all the girls were ogling over Harry, Draco, and Ron. Unfortunately for the ogler's they all walked in, in pairs. Silence holding Draco's hand, Ron holding Hermione's and Harry holding Kai's. They all sat down at the Griffendor's table, and looked towards the teachers table. Dumbledore ushered to Kai and Silence to the front. They made their way up to the front and Dumbledore stood up. "I would like you all to meet Silence Aiko Sharazad, and Kai Lynn Rai. They both come to us from Hogwarts 2nd chapter in Arabia, I would like you all to treat them with the same respect you would treat any of your other school mates." Dumbledore looked down at Silence and Kai, who's face's were now turning a bright shade of red. "Tell them something about yourself's" he said pointing to the crowd. The girls turned to the crowd and looked at them nervously. Kai looked at Silence and Silence nodded, Kai smiled a little bit then began to speak "my name is Kai Lynn Rai, im from Arabia, and this is Silence Aiko Sharazad. She is also from Arabia, we are 16 years old. And that's about it." she finished pulling Silence down the stairs and back to their seats. The whole room went up in applause, and Silence blushed even more, until Draco leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled happily to herself, and Decided that it wasn't bad here, not bad at all.  
  
~A . N~ Hey, I hope I get at least some reviews now... this sucks not having any reviews... makes me feel stupid.... *sigh* oh well.  
  
Love you all ~Mindi~ (next chapter coming soon!) 


	4. All My Life!

Disclaimer: Harry: She doesn't own me Kai: She own's me, *SOS* Ron: Thank god she doesn't own me Hermione: Nope doesn't own me Silence: She owns me, and I owe her Draco: Im scared, ~Mindi~ what are you doing with those handcuffs, no, no, NO, NO!! Help, RABID WRITER!!!! YOU DON'T OWN ME!!! Author (~Mindi~): *Starts Crying* Why did you have to bring that up!!!!, Im hurt. Draco: Oh im sorry, I really am. *reaches down to comfort ~Mindi~* ****SNAP**** Author (~Mindi~): *while snapping the other handcuff around her own Wrist* GOT YOU NOW MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH. All other characters: *Back away from their Authors Foaming mouth* Draco: not again.  
  
Ya, ya, ya, so im diverse, sue me. And I ramble, meh, so what. You get the point  
  
Pyrefly: You know what, I was asking myself that very same question. But oh well, I just like to write, and if people don't like it then meh. And thank you so, so much for the kind review. You're the best, and I also read some of your stuff, I LOVE IT!.  
  
Voltor: Thank you, I was so happy when your reviews came in, You have no clue. And I love your stories too, they kick!.  
  
Dedications: Draco: I KNOW THIS ONE!!!!! Trevor McAleese. Author (~Mindi~): Good boy, now sit down, and I'll give you a snack. Ron: Snack!?!?! hey wait, I KNOW ONE! Kaylie (Kai) Gibb!!! Author (~Mindi~): Good Ron *Throws Ron a Chocolate Frog* Ron: YAY! Kai: Suck Up. Silence: Shut up Kai, you would have said it too, for a chocolate frog. Kai: ........ Shut up. Silence: Loser. Kai: Just get on with the story *Grumbles* Author (~Mindi~): okay. HERE WE GO!!!!!!..... *kicks Kai*  
  
Silence walked slowly down Diagon Alley, making sure to look into each of the shops closely. When she reached Olivanders Wand shop she stopped, and ushered Kai to her side. Kai looked at the door where Silence was staring and squealed reading the sign out loud  
"Olivanders Presents A New Style"  
Sweeping the Nation's, New PERSONALIZED WANDS!  
Transfer your wands powers into a new wand.  
  
Many Styles In Stock,  
GET YOURS BEFORE SUPPLY  
RUNS OUT!!!!!" Kai wasted no time, she ran up the steps and threw the doors.  
  
Kai walked out of the shop admiring her new wand, it was Silver with two dragons that seemed to slither down the sides, their heads forming a handle at the bottom, making it look like a sword. Silence's was Silver and Black, it was in the shape of a Snake, the head of the snake was at the top, and at the bottom of the snake was a Sworded handle, With a Small Transparent vile in it. Inside the vile you could put words. All you had to do was touch the Vile and think of what you wanted it to say. Silence touched the vile and thought 'Silence and Draco forever" the words clouded together and she smiled.  
  
Harry sat in his room, working on his Potions Homework, when Draco walked in. "Harry," he said "we have a problem. A big one" Harry turned around, and looked at Draco questioningly. "Voldimort, is back." he said, Harry laughed "Draco Voldimort never went away. We new he would be back some day." Draco shook his head "you don't get it, this time he's coming after not only you, but Myself and the girls too." Harry froze, Voldimort was going after the girls? He didn't get it. "What do you mean Draco?" he said. Draco sighed "the girls were both in Slytherin a while back, but like me they decided to be re-sorted. They were meant to be one of the Death eaters, as was I. But when we renounced our title's Voldimort lost all chances of having a Heir now he's Right pissed off. And out for our blood." Harry shook his head, trying to take in what was going on. "What are we supposed to do?" he asked. Draco gave a half smile, "Dumbledore is sending us on an early vacation until they can detain, or dispose of the problem." Harry nodded, "when do we leave?" he asked. "Two hours"  
  
Silence and Kai were packing, "this bites the big one" Silence Snorted. Kai nodded, "sure does". Silence looked out the window, The summer air was softly shaking the leafs on the tree's. Summer was beautiful, it reminded her of home. The hot air, the beaches, and the sand. It was everything she could ask for. She sighed and turned back to her trunk, she stopped and stared at it, "why are we packing with our hands?" she asked Kai. Kai stopped and looked down at her own trunk, "I have no idea" Kai grabbed her wand and said, in a loud voice "Aerier Tinestua" and everything in the room went to the girl's respective Trunks.  
  
Silence and Kai walked down the hall behind Draco and Harry, their trunks shrunk so they could fit in the girls' back pocket. Draco and Harry stopped at Dumbledore's office Entrance and Harry recited the password. They walked up the stairs and into the office, they had all been briefed on what was going on, and were to meet Dumbledore upstairs. When they stepped into the office, Professor Snape was there, and Siris. Both had come to see their Godson's off, both had worried looks on their faces. Silence and Kai stood off to the side as the godparents lectured the boys, then something different happened. Siris and Snape walked over to the two girls and Gave them hugs. "Now you two be careful, you hear?" Siris said. "And if you need anything don't hesitate to call" Snape Chimed in. Kai nodded and cleared her throat uncomfortably, then walked quickly over to Harry and hid behind him. Silence Looked at Snape and Siris, for a few seconds then Smiled and Flung her arms around both of them for one last hug, kissing them both on the cheek. Then she walked over to Draco and put her head on his shoulder, Draco grabbed the Floo Powder and in a loud and clear voice, he said "Disney Hotel, California" and he disappeared in a puff of green fire.  
  
So lately, I've been wonderin  
  
Who will be there to take my place  
  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
  
To light the shadows on your face  
  
If a great wave should fall  
  
It would fall upon us all  
  
And between the sand and stone  
  
Could you make it on your own  
  
If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
And maybe, I'll find out  
  
The way to make it back someday  
  
To watch you, to guide you  
  
Through the darkest of your days  
  
If a great wave should fall  
  
It would fall upon us all  
  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
  
Who can bring me back to you  
  
If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Runaway with my heart  
  
Runaway with my hope  
  
Runaway with my love  
  
I know now, just quite how  
  
My life and love might still go on  
  
In your heart and your mind  
  
I'll stay with you for all of time  
  
If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
If I could turn back time  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
If I could make you mine  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Once they had all gone Dumbledore sat down at his desk and began to write, but stopped when he sensed two sets of eyes on him, he turned and saw Snape and Siris looking rather confused. Dumbledore understood right away. "The girl has no parents." he said looking at the two bewildered men. "She's not used to people worrying about her" Siris looked up at Dumbledore, "you mean that girl has gone threw life with no parents?" Dumbledore nodded, "you two don't know this, but you may have given her the strength she'll need to get threw the upcoming war" Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked back down at his papers.  
  
Draco walked out of the Fireplace in the big lobby *the fireplace had been magically converted to look like a door*. He looked around and saw Hagrid Standing by the lobby desk people were walking by and asking for pictures. Draco smiled, Hagrid was bound to attract attention wherever he went. Draco turned around to see Silence, all teary eyed walk out of the "Door" Draco understood what was going on, and he held his arms out. Silence walked over to him, and allowed herself to be folded in his strong embrace. Kai and Harry walked out of the "door" at the same time, and proceeded to the front desk, Kai glanced over at Silence with a worried expression on her face, but Silence looked up and nodded. Kai gave a sigh of relief and continued to follow Harry.  
  
Silence stopped in front of Hagrid, "hey there Haggy-baby" she said and smiled her most innocent smile. Hagrid cleared his throat twice then stammered "yes.. Well, Harry and Draco, Your room is #16 on the 5th floor, and Girls yours is #24 on the 5th floor. There is a wizard phone in both room in case anything happens, You all know that you mustn't use magic unless absolutely necessary." Hagrid nodded, then startled "oh and I mustn't forget, he pulled 4 Credit cards out of his jacket pocket. "You just sign the back of them and they should work, they have unlimited expense on them, The ministry is "in" with the credit card company and they arranged an account for each of you. Your names are on the front of the cards, and all your Passwords are the same 6669 Don't forget them or you'll have nothing." with that Hagrid turned to leave "oh and good luck" he said, The four students thanked him and proceeded to their rooms Kai stopped in front of room 16, which was Right across from 24. She turned to Silence and seemed to ask a silent question. Silence nodded and pulled Draco into room 24. Harry looked at kai. "Apparently we are sharing a room?" Kai nodded and gave Harry her best 'Come Hither' look. Harry laughed and followed her in.  
  
Silence sat on her bed testing it out, "perfect" she said softly. Draco smiled and ran his hand threw his hair, watching Silence sitting there unpacking her things. Suddenly Silence stood up and Jumped on him, "mine" she hissed in his ear. Draco laughed, then moaned, as Silence softly nibbled on his Neck and ear. Draco Sat up with her straddling his hips and locked his lips on hers. That night was going to be a long one.  
  
It was morning and they all met down in the foyer, after a quick breakfast they tried to decide on what to do next. Then a thought came to Silence, and at the same time as the rest of them she shouted "Shopping!"  
  
~A.N.~  
  
What is going to happen?!?!? *twilight music* Anyways, yup, thank you both for the reviews they meant a lot. Love ya'll. 


End file.
